Hedoro Zeki
Hedoro Zeki is a jonin from Konohagakure, and the inventor of Sludge Release jutsus. Background Hedoro was a sickly child throughout his childhood and well into his teenage years. Prone to excessive vomiting, Hedoro was often written off as unfit for the duties of a ninja. Desperate to convince them otherwise, he trained relentlessly every chance he got, one time he almost literally barfed out a lung from training too hard. The day he was named as a genin was the happiest day of his life, it was also the first day of his life that he could remember where he didn't throw up once. As a genin Hedoro was loud and full of bravado, not unlike Naruto. Unfortunatly for him however, his sensei didn't like that. So Hedoro often found himself tied to a tree, hanging upside down, or thrown in a hole for several hours with nothing to do but vomit on his feet. Once Hedoro started recieving serious missions his sensei gave him medicine that would help him keep his vomiting under control. Hedoro developed a small addiction to this medicine that lasted until he became a chunin three years later. When Hedoro became a chunin he learned his chakra natures were Water and Earth. He also learned to combine these natures and create his own called, Sludge Release. With Sludge Release, Hedoro used the medical condition that has haunted him most of his life and used it as a weapon, and earned him the title the Sludge Ninja. Once he was promoted to jonin Hedoro was offered multiple times to lead a cell of his own. He is currently working on beating Kakashi's record of rejections, and is training in medical ninjutsu. Appearance Hedoro is a tall and lean shinobi with pale skin and medium length brown hair. He wears typical Jonin uniform with his head band worn as a bandana. Personality Hedoro has calmed down in his adulthood and is generally a bit more laid back. He is approachable, but most people don't because they're worried they'll get sick. He has a good sense of humor and enjoys a good joke, even about himself. He is often slow to anger and is generally forgiving. Abilities '''Water Release: '''Hedoro has moderate skill in Water Release, mostly using it to attack. '''Earth Release: '''Hedoro has moderate skill in Earth Release, mostly using it to defend. '''Sludge Release: '''Hedoro created this by mixing his Water and Earth chakras and uses it for both offense and defense. '''Medical Ninjutsu: '''Hedoro has a very basic knowledge of medical ninjutsu, so far he is only able to heal small cuts and bruises. '''Summoning: '''Hedoro is able to summon slugs to his aid. Trivia *Hedoro is Japanese for the words Sludge, Vomit, Slime, and chemical ooze. Most of these words had something to do with th creation of this character. *Hedoro's favorite joke is the irony that he is training in medical ninjutsu, yet he is constantly sick *Hedoro jokingly refers to his Sludge Release as, Vomit Style Category:Twilitlink